A Forbidden's Emerald
by Haru Inuzuka
Summary: Harry was being abused for years, and his Headmaster didn't seem to care. After being hit by a strange spell that gave him cat-like features, Harry's time at the Dursleys' takes a turn for the worse. Will Hiei get to him in time? Or stay in the dark?


**A Forbidden's Emerald**

**AN: **Hey all! Here's my first HP/YYH crossover one-shot! =D This fic also is dedicated to the one who requested it. I hope you enjoy it, **Vamprincess38**! ^^

**Pairing: **Hiei/Catboy!Harry

**Rating: **M (Over 16, people!)

**Theme:** Romance

**Summery: **Harry was being abused by his relatives for years, and his Headmaster didn't seem to care. After his godfather was killed and he was hit by a strange spell that gave him cat-like features, Harry's time at the Dursleys' takes a turn for the worse. Hiei senses his life-mate is hurt and rushes to his rescue. Will Hiei get to Harry in time, or will both souls remain in the dark forever?

**Word Count: **?

**Warning: **This has mentions of an abused Harry. It has a **lemon** later on. If you don't like that sort of thing, or this pairing, I should hope you know where the back button is. Enjoy~! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>On a quiet, cold summer night in Surry, England…<strong>_

Quiet whimpers and sobs sound from inside a dark room, the moon's soft rays being the only light coming from the open window. A huddled form lay curled up on the only bed, bare of any sheets and shivering from the cold night air. Thin legs tucked into a almost as thin chest, a mop of dark hair hid the figures face from view. The form on the bed shifted, letting out a low, pained whimper as the movement pulled at a nasty wound on their back, which was now seen due to the moon's comforting rays and lack of decent cover.

The thin figure lifted their head and looked out at Mother Moon. Clear cut, slit emerald green eyes set in an angels face, stared out in sorrow at the star-lined sky, tears running down fair cheeks. His tears mingled with the boy's - as that is what this figure was, or a very mal-nourished young man - overly large tattered shirt.

He opened his mouth to whisper a strange sounding word, before the boy closed his eyes and tucked his head once more in his thin arms; trying to stay warm against the relentless cold, his poor excuse for clothes not doing much for warmth.

Mother Moon shone on sadly as the earth-bounded angel boy fell mercy to his memory-coated nightmares, his weak whisper carrying on the breeze...

"_Tasuke…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere, deep in the northern forests of the Makai… <strong>_

Red eyes snapped open.

A figure with gravity-defying hair jumped to their feet, hand on the hilt of the sword at their side, the movement startling one of the other three figures around a blackened campfire awake.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" The other figure asked, his emerald green eyes, a shade lighter than the boys', staring in worried surprise at the one who woke him.

The moon came out from behind a cloud and the clearing they were in lit up.

Said figure tensed farther as a whisper came on the night breeze, making even the green eyed figure tense as they looked around, ears strained to hear what the whisper had to say.

"_Help…"_

A faint scent of blood and moonflowers carried to their noses and Hiei stiffened even farther, growling faintly under his breath. Green eyes darted over to his companion, long red hair shifting as he turned his head fully to look at the black clothed male beside him. "Hiei."

Hiei gave a taut nod as his red eyes narrowed. He glanced at the redhead. "Tell the Buffoon, Detective and Toddler that I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in a few months. Don't tell them where or why I'm going, Fox. I don't have time to play their silly little games." And with that, he blurred out of sight, leaving only the rustling of leaves in his wake.

The redhead, Kurama, chuckled as his eyes flashed gold for the briefest moment. He shook his head with an amused little smile. "Only Hiei would call finding and tending to his life-mate as 'business'."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, back with the teen-child a few days later<strong>__**…**_

The youngling was once more in the throws of a nightmare, body quivering and eyes darting behind closed lids as his teeth clenched shut against the whimpers that slipped past. A dark shadowed figure blurred onto the windowsill, narrow red eyes watching as he tossed and turned weakly.

"No…don't…send me back…please…" he whimpered as he huddled more into a ball.

A few moments, though it could have been hours, later, Harry relaxed slightly in his semi-sleep as the nightmare memory ended, though he was still tense.

He had learned the hard way to never let his guard down…especially in **this** house…

He tensed slightly as he felt something warm touch his head, unconsciously expecting to be hit. When all the warmth did was run semi-roughly through his messy hair, he relaxed almost instantly and leaned into the touch. He purred lightly as the hand brushed against one of his ears.

Feeling the warmth reseed, he whimpered and uncurled a little to reach for it, wishing for it to come back. Feeling that same warm hand under his legs, while another under his shoulders, he startled a little as he felt himself being picked up and curled into a strong chest.

Blinking open bleary eyes, he glanced up sleepily and stared into semi-warm red orbs. A voice in the back of his head screamed that those eyes were dangerous, but he ignored it stubbornly.

These eyes weren't cold like those of the snake man. These ones were safe. He was safe…

He was protected, and he somehow knew he would be loved at last.

And so, Harry Potter's cat side snuggled into the black clothed being's chest and closed his flickering amber-green eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Hiei, a few days later…<strong>_

Hiei followed the sweet scent of blood and moonflowers to the Ningenkai, slipping through a hidden portal that the Reikai missed in their rushed effort to close all gateways between the Makai and Ningenkai.

Blurring, he sped off toward where he sensed his mate was. Reaching the ocean in mere moments, he paused for a brief second. **'How am I going to get across this blasted water?'**Hiei thought irritably, as he stared out at the endless salt water. The scent he was following teased his nose as it started out to sea.

Growling under his breath, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against a nearby stone wall.

"[1] ALL ABORAD! LAST BOAT TO LONDON, ENGLAND! I REPEAT, LAST BOAT TO LONDON, ENGLAND!" A ship caption shouted as he rung a bell loudly, making Hiei's ears ring most unpleasantly.

Snapping open his eyes, he was about to go ring the stupid ningen's neck when the said fool's words registered. **'London, England? Most interesting…' **He thought as a little smirk crossed his face, the smirk deepening as the scent that had been taunting him flowed in the ship's direction.

Blurring over to the ship that was still ringing its bell, the fire demon jumped onboard and ducked below deck into a packed storage room. He settled down in a dark corner on top of some crates of some kind, hand on his sword's hit.

Hiei watched the sea though a port hole as the ship prepared to set sail...

* * *

><p>A few days later [2], Hiei was awoken rudely by the sound of a ringing bell, much like the one rung when he first got on this pathetic pile of drift wood [3].<p>

Standing up with a sour glare at anything, Hiei glanced outside to see that the ship was docked in a crowed port. It was night-time, but multiple ningens were still walking around in a excited hurry. Shaking his head with disgust, he blurred onto deck, jumped off of the ship and into a nearby alley.

All with no one being the wiser…

* * *

><p>Following the slowly disappearing scent, Hiei ran out of the large city and into a less polluted area, though it wasn't much better to his senses. Entering a neighbourhood with identical houses, Hiei barley took note of the sign reading something in a strange language.<p>

It must have been the written version of the strange language he heard the native ningen speak.

He stopped in front of the forth house down, and stared up at one of the many darkened, cookie-cutter ningen homes. Had anyone been awake, as it was nearing midnight, and looked out they would have seen him looking very disgruntled.

Moving around to the back, Hiei's gaze snapped up to the only open window, which was on the second floor. Noticing that the scent of blood and moonflowers was strongest there, Hiei jumped in a blur onto the windowsill. Peering into the room, his eyes ignored the lack of personal processions and immediately looked over to the figure, of which the scent was coming from, who lay huddled and shivering on the bare bed.

The form looked in the throws of a nightmare, body quivering and eyes darting behind closed lids. His teeth clenched shut against the whimpers that slipped past. Hiei's narrow red eyes watched as he tossed and turned weakly.

"No…don't…send me back…please…" the form whimpered as he huddled more into a ball. Hiei's eyes flashed and he jumped into the room, walking quickly on silent feet over to the bed. Standing next to the teen's form, as that's what Hiei realized the figure was, he closed his eyes and reached out mentally to prod the teen's mind open.

Hiei was suddenly sucked into his mate's nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>NightmareMemory_

* * *

><p><em>Hiei blinked his eyes a few times as he regained his bearings. <em>**'Well, this is new.'**_ Hiei thought grumpily as he took in what ailed his mate. _

_A healthier, though pretty thin still, version of his mate lay on a crisp white bed, eyes closed at he snuggled under the white sheets. Hiei watched as he blinked open startling slit green eyes and he sat up slowly, rubbing at one of his eyes with a tired look on his face. _

'_Where…? Oh.' He heard his mate think. It was the same strange language, Hiei noted, though he could understand what he was saying this time. As he glanced around his curtained off bed, his little area of privacy, the teen continued, 'I'm in the Hospital Wing…again.' Hiei's eyes narrowed as he took in that piece of information. This wasn't his first time hurt? His mate sighed silently and looked down at his hands with a sad look in his eyes. _

'_**Sirius…' **__Hiei made a silent note to ask who this 'Sirius' was and watched as the blackette clenched his fists and shook his head. The fire demon's eyes widened slightly as trickles of blood escaped from his little one's palms. Hiei looked over to the curtain as he heard voices whispering harshly in the same unknown language. His mate started slightly and seemed to hear the voices as well, his ears perking up. Edging over to the side of the bed, the teen pulled back the curtains enough to peak out, Hiei looking out silently as well. _

_A little ways away were four people, two being female, surrounded by beds on either side of the long, blindingly white room. _**'A ningen hospital?'**_ Hiei took note of their strange appearances. _

_One was an old ningen with a long white beard and just as long hair. He had a pointy purple hat on his head, calculating blue eyes hidden behind the half-moon glasses on his crooked nose, and wore a purple dress-like thing with little stars that flashed orange every few minutes. The hat had the same stars._

_The first of the two females was wearing a type of grey nurses uniform. She had short, brown hair tucked into a nurses hat and eyes a sharp, furious brown. _

_The second onna was older than the first. She had short, dark grey hair under a pointy black hat, narrow thin rimmed glasses hiding a pair of stern, angry dark blue eyes that looked a bit cat-like. She also wore a set of those dress-like clothes, only in black, he noted in silent approval. _

_Perfect for blending into the shadows._

_The forth and last of the males, was very haggard looking with amber-brown eyes that had rings under them, limp, shaggy brown hair and wore the same dress-like clothes, only worn and brown. _

_Hiei made a note of the man's eye colour and appearance before returning his attention to the scene at hand. _

_The later three were glaring point blankly at the old ningen, Hiei surmised, who had a hard, cold look in his bi-speckled blue eyes. Hiei noticed his little one recoil and shiver, and made a note to ask why when he heard his thoughts. _

'_Those eyes…they're like Uncle Vernon's. So cold and hateful…' Hiei's brows furrowed. _**'What's going on here?'**_ Hiei pondered. _

_Hiei snapped out of his thoughts and raised a smooth eyebrow as the cat-like onna seemed to hiss. "You can't be serious, Albus!" The blue eyed onna exclaimed outrageously. Another kind of language mixed in with the she spoke in, which further confused the hybrid. "You can't send young Mr. Potter back to those horrible Muggles!" Hiei's brow just raised higher. '_**Muggles?'**_ he thought in semi confusion. _

_The amber-brown eyed ningen growled quite impressively under his breath, eyes lightly glowing gold. "Its obvious that their not treating Harry right. Moony can smell sickness and pain off of our Cub like a shroud! Headmaster, you must not send him back there. Especially with the way he looks right now! They'll just treat him worse!" Hiei narrowed his eyes. _**'Cub? Is he an ookami? Is this 'Moony' his demon or some other?' **

'What does Remus mean?'_ His little one, who must have been this 'Hari' they are talking about Hiei realized, thought in confusion, ignoring what the other ningens were saying. _**''Remus' must be the wolf**,_' Hiei concluded. _

_He filtered the other voices out temporary to focus on his little mate's thoughts. ''Way I look now'? I don't feel any different.' A movement out of the corner of Hiei's eye caught his attention as well as his mate's, apparently, for he turned his head and came face to face with a sleek, black tail. _

_Hiei blinked. _**'He is a neko, is he?' **_The fire demon smirked. _**'At least he's not a ningen. This should be interesting.' **

_Harry's eyes widened and he bit back a gasp, hands covering his mouth as the furry appendage swayed back n forth lazily. He removed one of his hands and gingerly poked at the tail, jumping slightly as he felt an answering prod. Hiei found himself chuckling as his mate acted like a koneko. _

_Glancing away from the tail that seemed to have a mind of his own, Hiei was amused to note, Harry spotted a hand mirror on the bedside table. As his mate reached for a mirror forward, he seemed to be surprised at the grace in which he did so. _**'So, he hasn't been a neko for long…his powers awakening?' **_Hiei mused._

_Shaking his head, Hiei's koneko, as he was going to call him, brought the mirror up to his face and fought hard not to give a yelp. _

_Hiei noticed slit amber orbs replaced the koneko's eyes in the glass for a spilt second before returning to his normal green ones. _

_Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Opening his orbs, Hiei saw Harry lean over to replace the mirror on the table, when he seemed to something else reflected in it. Seeing Koneko turning it to the side, Hiei watched as his eyes widened and his other hand shot up to his head, looking as if he was making sure what he was seeing was real._

_His hand touched something furry and triangular on his head. Harry groaned softly. _

'_You have got to be kidding me! I got ears too?' Hiei smirked and snorted at his little one's thoughts. He was farther amused when the cat ears twitched at the sound. Koneko sighed and put the mirror back where he found it. _

_He blinked and looked at his hand on the return trip. Harry groaned. Again. Taking a closer look at his nails, Hiei also saw what made him groan. _

_His nails were now small, dainty claws that were thick and curved, coming to a fine point. 'Could things get any worse?' Harry asked silently. Hiei just looked out the crack in the curtain and tuned into what was being said._

"_I am sorry Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Mr Lupin." The old ningen said sternly. Out of the corner of a red eye, Hiei noticed Harry's ears swivel in that direction. "Mr Potter will join his fellow students on the train tomorrow morning and return to his relatives for the summer _[4]_. He will remain there until his…appendages reseed. That is final." Hiei scowled at the way the old coot spit out 'appendages', though he made a note on what he said. _**'Baka ningen,' **_he thought sourly. _

_And with that, the old coot strode briskly out the large Hospital doors, leaving behind two angry onnas, a growling ookami, and his young mate. _

'_Apparently it can. Get worse, that is.' Harry thought in numb bitterness, closing the curtain and crawling back under the sheets. Hiei watched as he closed his eyes heavily, a single moon white tear slipping out of shut lids. _

_Hiei gazed at him in silent consideration of what he had just learned, before pulling out of the young neko's mind. _

* * *

><p><em>End NightmareMemory_

* * *

><p>As Hiei opened his eyes, he saw that Harry relaxed slightly in his semi-sleep as the nightmare-memory ended, though he was still tense.<p>

The hybrid reached out his hand and lightly touched the cat-eared teen's head. Said teen tensed slightly, cringing inward as if to protect himself. Hiei's eyes flashed. Those who dared to hurt his mate would pay, Hiei silently vowed as his headband glowed. He ran his hand semi-roughly through messy black hair and the younger relaxed almost instantly, leaning into the touch. Hiei's eyes narrowed at that yearning action as the neko purred lightly, his hand brushing against one of his ears.

Pulling his hand away, Hiei's eyes narrowed even farther when Harry whimpered and uncurled a little to reach for his hand, silently wishing for it to come back. Quickly scooping the neko up, he felt him startle a little as he curled into his chest.

Blinking open bleary eyes, sleepy amber-green stared up into his own red ones. After a few minutes of silent staring, Harry lay his head and into the crock of his neck and breathed in slightly. He then closed his flickering amber-green eyes with a peaceful smile, much to Hiei's faint surprise.

The fire demon looked around the gloomy room one last time, mentally committing it to memory. After his mate was taken care of, he would be coming back and paying the resident ningens a visit.

'_**After all,'**_ Hiei thought with an eerie grin as he blurred out of the room. _**'No one hurt what was HIS.'**_

No one.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Hiei stole Harry away, and the young neko had yet to wake, much to his mixed confusion and grudging worry. But, if you even <em>suggested<em> that he was worried within earshot, you'd be a spirit in Reikai faster than you could say, 'oops?'

Anyway, getting off topic.

All his mate would do was sleep. He rejected the food he was given with a whine, and would only drink the water to keep himself hydrated. And yet, he never lost a pound. That only proved to farther confuse the hybrid and push him to his wits end.

It took a sneaked visit to Kurama that revealed what was wrong with the small Halfling.

"He's healing," Kurama bluntly stated after hearing Hiei's grunted story. At his friends irritated look, he sighed. "Hiei." He said patiently. "Hari has, from what you heard and seen, been abused for years, right? Probably from infanthood, which had gotten worse after his heritage appeared?" At the hybrid's slight nod, he continued. "And he has been severely malnourished for just as long, probably only getting enough to get by? They most likely reduced his food rations as well, if not stopped them completely."

Hiei growled. "Get to the point, fox."

Kurama sighed again at his friends impatience, though he really couldn't blame him.

This _is_ his life-mate they were talking about.

"His body can't eat food right now," Kurama said as he leaned back against his desk, arms spread and gripping the edge to either side of his hips. "He is so used to not eating, that his body started to seek out another form of substance to keep itself alive. What you said, and the fact that he is only now beginning to heal, suggests to me that he only now found a suitable source of substance." The redheaded avatar paused and looked to the side in a thoughtful silence.

As the minutes ticked by, Hiei grew more and more frustrated.

Finally, he growled out, "Well? What is wrong with him, baka kitsune!" Said fox shook himself from his musings and gave his fiery friend a pointed look. "I would think it was obvious, Hiei. He is, unconsciously, feeding on your ki."

Hiei froze.

Seeing Hiei's reaction, he closed his eyes and gave a slight chuckle. Opening his gleaming green orbs, Kurama continued in the sudden silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four months later…<strong>_

A huddled form lay curled up on the only large bed in the back, right-hand corner of the room, curled up under crisp white sheets and a downy black comforter. Messy black hair spread out on contrasting white pillows as the figure's head moved with a low groan, various locks falling away from sleepy green eyes that blinked as their owner looked about their surroundings in wary confusion.

"Where?" The figure, who turned out to be the same young man from before, croaked, ears twitching as he listened for anyone nearby. Hearing no one, he slowly sat up until he was propped up at the head of the bed.

All of a sudden, the only door across from him opened and he instinctively crouched into a defensive position, back arched as he hissed at the startled red-haired man in the doorway.

A tray of food and water in one hand, concerned green eyes met with near identical wary ones as he slowly raised the other in a gesture of peace.

"Easy there," he said calmly, "I mean you no harm. I sensed you awakening and thought that you would appreciate something to eat and drink." He nodded pointedly toward the tray and slit orbs darted toward it before snapping back to look at the other male with caution.

"May I come closer so I can give this to you? There's nothing wrong with it, I promise. I will even leave the room if it will make you feel comfortable."

The teen frowned and furrowed his brows in deep thought. After a few moments, he raised his head and slowly nodded, not raising from his crouch. The redhead gave a small smile and slowly walked forward to place the tray on the bedside table, making sure to keep his hands in sight at all times so as not to alarm the neko.

Backing away, he sat down in the chair across the room, saying in full sight of his charge. Said charge slowly came out of his crouch and sniffed at the food before starting to eat, making the man give a small mental sigh of relief.

It looks like Hari, his charge and his best friend's life-mate, wasn't lost yet.

* * *

><p>After hearing from Kurama that his little koneko would be alright, Hiei kept his silent promise and returned to the household of the filthy ningens who hurt his mate.<p>

When he was done…lets just say that no one ever found the bodies. Well, unless you count the small hunks of strangely shaped meat the neighbouring rats feasted on that later night…

* * *

><p>Another two months have passed since Harry awoke and met his caretaker, Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino as he's called when among those not knowing of what his job entails and who exactly he was hosting.<p>

Youko Kurama, the former infamous thief of the Makai. Boy, was that an interesting meeting.

Within that time, he had also met Kurama's mother, Shiroi, and his step brother and father. Shiroi, as she insisted on being called, quickly became like another mother to him, worrying about how thin he was and gently bringing Harry out of his shell.

Kurama had been secretly, as in when his family weren't visiting, training Harry in his powers and helping him greatly in controlling them. He had yet to meet his rescuer, this 'Hiei', but from what Kurama had been saying, Hiei had been sent on a mission for their boss, Koenma, and would be returning later that night.

It was that same day that Kurama discovered that Harry had missed his sixteenth birthday while he had been unconscious and healing, and started planning with his mother over the phone to throw a small party for the abused young man.

Shiroi was practically breathing fire when she learned that tidbit of information.

When the small party, the yelling of "Surprise!", cake and all, was over, the Minamino's went home and Harry finally met Hiei. After an awkward silence and some hesitant questions (on Harry's part), along with some grunted answers (on Hiei's part), Hiei seemed to pass Harry's 'trust test'. It helped that a) Hiei saved him and got him some help, and b) he kept his distance the whole time.

The next few months were spend with Hiei and Harry, or 'Hari' as his name was pronounced, getting to know each other. Kurama, who had apparently moved in to better take care of Harry when he was unconscious, still stayed in the guest room nearby 'just in case' to make sure nothing bad happened and that Harry was getting enough to eat on both his own and his mother's orders.

It wasn't long for Kurama to declare Harry fit enough for him to no longer be needed and move back into his apartment (because apparently, Hiei owned the small house as a 'gift' from Koenma, who Harry never even met yet), though he still checked in every now and then to make sure everything was still alright.

Not long after, Harry met the other Spirit Detectives. Him and Yusuke got along very well, especially when they learned that they both enjoyed pranking people.

He and Kazuma got along not bad, at least when the said orange haired male wasn't trying to pat his ears. Hiei put a quick stop to that, though didn't kill him because Harry used the dreaded kitty cat eyes on him, much to everyone's shock and laughter.

Within those same weeks, he also met Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina, along with Yusuke's other friends from the Dark Tournament. Bulma was told but under the very real threat of a second death if she breathed a word of this to Koenma…she ended up blurting it anyway the same day, much to everyone else's chagrin.

And it wasn't long until he had everyone, even Koenma, wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

><p>[5] <em><strong>Two years later…<strong>_

Harry was laughing as he walked with Hiei up the drive, said fire demon chuckling along.

They had been on a 'date' to the local theatres to see the subbed movie, Beastly, and were now late returning home.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Harry exclaimed in astonishment, shaking his head to rid his winter cap of the falling flakes of snow.

Hiei grunted and replied, "That stupid ningen deserved it. I did not like what he said about you."

Harry looked up at him incredulously, his hidden tail twitching under his pant leg. "So you had to shove that branch up his ass? Homophobe or not, I think that was going a little far, Hiei." [6]

Hiei hn'ed and green eyes rolled upwards. "Your impossible." The fire demon just gave the neko a smirk. Said neko shook his head and threw up his arms in a 'I give up!' gesture, causing red eyes to dance with amusement.

A lot had happened within two years.

Harry got in contact with Remus, who in turn contacted his other allies and friends not under Dumbledore's spell, and let them all know that he was safe and happy. He, with Hiei's grudging agreement, told them where he was ("Japan?") and his address.

Within a few hours they arrived and, after being introduced to Hiei and explaining at sword tip just how they had transported from England to the living room of his home right in front of him, they took turns explaining all that had happened since Harry had disappeared.

Harry was a little green when he found out what happened to the Dursleys, but still hugged Hiei in thanks, much to said fire demons disgruntlement and the other's wide smiles.

Everyone kept in close contact, with Harry being tutored during that time in his magic, until the Battle of Hogwarts during what would have been Harry's seventh year. Harry actually didn't really have to do anything; apparently Hiei being Harry's life-mate worked in the same way as being Harry himself. So, all Hiei had to do was appear behind Voldemort during the battle and behead him.

The deafening silence before the thundering cheers was the most memorable moment in both the History of the Wizarding World and in the minds of all those who have ever apposed the evil wizard within the last fifty years.

After the celebrations, Hiei and Harry quietly returned home, and things promised to stay peaceful from then on…

And it was…well, somewhat.

Reaching the door, Harry stomped of the excess white fluff with Hiei grudgingly following suit, and unlocked the door, stepping inside the little house they called home.

Harry shivered slightly when Hiei stepped in right behind him and felt his warm breath on the back of his neck, hearing the door close behind them with a soft 'click'.

They stood like that for a few minutes in silence, just breathing in each other's scent. Hiei suddenly gave a low groan and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, pulling him flush against his chest, and making said neko gasp, his eyes widening at the sudden action.

"I can't take it anymore," he said lowly in a dark, husky whisper that sent pleasant shivers down his spine. "You smell so good, little neko. I wonder…" He trailed off as he leaned toward slightly to whisper darkly in his ear, "What do you taste like?" Harry gave a little moan and shuddered as the implications behind those word sunk in. **'Was he…?' **he thought faintly in hope. **'Does he…'**

Hearing those half-formed thoughts, Hiei chuckled and rested his hand on his shoulder, while his hands crossed over each other to grasp his hips gently. "I am," he said darkly; seductively, genuinely. "And I do." Harry took in a sharp, shaky breath. As he let it out slowly, abet still shaky, he gently tugged on the arms wrapped around his hips, asking them to loosen, and he quickly turned when they did.

Staring up into those semi-warm, dark red orbs, he saw what he had been hoping to see in them all these long months…

Love.

Not love for a friend, though. For, aside from Kurama or 'Fox' as he called him, Hiei didn't have 'friends'…but that of so much more. There was lust, too, of course - Hiei's actions just now was prove of that - but he didn't care, much, as he felt lust for him as well.

What he focused on was the love.

And that's what made Harry lean up slightly, wrap him arms around his neck, close his eyes…and kiss him with all the passion he felt for him.

All two years of it.

Hiei drew in a sharp breath at the overwhelming emotions the kiss evoked and crushed Harry to him, tilting his head to deepen the quickly intensifying kiss.

His right arm wrapped around his waist, while the other rose to cradle the back of his neck. He opened his mouth and his tongue swiped at his lower lip, giving the appendage a sharp nip, making it bleed slightly. Harry gasped at the sudden pain and Hiei soothed the cut before slipping the muscle in to explore the hot cavern.

Harry's arms tightened their hold around his neck and he moaned as his tongue was coxed into a dance, one of his hands raising to run his fingers through the gravity-defying locks of ebony and ivory. Gliding threw the strands to the scalp, he gripped at the base and held on for dear life as Hiei soundly devoured his mouth.

Hiei started slowly backing him out of the kitchen (winter jacket, hat and mitts falling to the ground behind them) and down the hallway toward Harry's room.

Once there, Hiei backed his little neko until his back hit the closed door and he immediately pushed himself up against him, still in lip-lock, moulding his taller body with Harry's shorter one. Said neko groaned into the bruising kiss as he felt the hard plains of the other male's body press up against his. He shifted his hips and gasped as he felt something hard prod his stomach.

Breathing increasingly quickly in-between broken kisses, Hiei fumbled with the doorknob and managed to turn it, stumbling in after his to-be life-mate as the door suddenly swung open. He thoughtlessly kicked it closed behind him as they backed quickly into the small room.

Reaching the large bed in the back, right-hand corner of the room (the same one Harry woke up in over two years prior), Hiei suddenly swiped Harry's feet out from under him and said younger man landed on his back on top of it. With his head hitting the pillow, he was completely winded and didn't have to catch his breath, as Hiei soundly pined him to the sheet covered raised futon with his slightly larger frame. Said fire demon started attacking Harry's neck with bites and nips, quickly sending the younger into a panting and moaning mess.

Bringing his arms up, Harry boldly tugged at his shirt, silently telling him to take it off. Giving a deep, dark chuckle that made him shiver, Hiei complied. Taking both the cloak and under shirt off in one fell swoop, he blindly tossed it somewhere behind him.

Both were breathing pretty heavily at this point trying, and failing, to calm down. Though in all honestly, they weren't trying very hard…well, at least Hiei wasn't.

**START LEMON!**

Seeing the bare chest before him, Harry bit his lower lips and darted his eyes upward to look the older male in the eye. Said male quirked a brow. Sighing, Harry looked back at the muscled chest and, before he lost his nerve, darted forward to grab on of the nipples in his mouth.

Hiei drew in a surprised breath that turned into a low groan, beginning to pant slightly as a wet tongue sucked on the nub, sharp teeth brushing the tip once in a while. Growing bolder at the sounds, Harry blew on the hardened red nipple. Hiei groaned. Switching sides, Harry did the same to the other one while his hands wandered over the plains those washboard abs, fingers teasingly tracing around stomach muscles that contracted at his feather-like touch.

When one of his hands went a different route and lowered to brush against Hiei's clothed erection, said hot-blooded male gave a glutathione groan and pushed back onto him back, grabbing his wrists and forcing them above his head. Staring down into surprised, innocent emerald orbs made him give another groan at the exotic sight and he darted down to kiss his abused lips, plunging in his tongue for another dance.

Harry whined when he suddenly pulled back, but it turned into hiss as he grabbed one of is nubs through his t-shirt and gave it a twist. His other arm, having released his victim's wrists, trailed up under the buttoned top and trailed it up a pale chest, rubbing as he darted forward to start nibbling the tip of one of those twitching cat ears.

He had heard that a cat's ears, hanyou or youkai, were the most sensible parts of their bodies along with their tails, if they had them.

He was proven right when Harry arched his back, lower half brushing against his hips, with a sinful moan and a look of pure pleasure in his half-lidded gaze.

Smirking, he lowered his free hand to catch with the shirt's edge, slowly dragging it up piece by piece to reveal more of that pale skin, goose flesh crawling out as cool air hit it. Stopping at the teen's shoulders, he, instead of yanking it off like was in his nature, merely waited with forced calm for the green-eyed male make the next move.

After all, he didn't want to scare the young hanyou off after all that hard work.

Harry, seeing that he was in control with what happened next, hesitantly looked up into that calm stare. Seeing the silent question in those fiery depths, he answered by raising his hand to slowly unbutton his button-up and leaned forward to pull it off his shoulders and toss it somewhere. Leaning back, Harry flushed at the hungry look as the male above him ran his ruby-eyed gaze down his chest.

His ribs were still faintly seen, much to Hiei's distaste. Unfortunately, only two years of healthy food can't reverse fifteen years of damage. Wiry muscles, taunt from years of little food but overly large amount of chores from a young age, were clinging to the little weight his little mate had managed to gain.

Harry brought up his arms and covered his chest from view, looking to the side in shamed embarrassment.

Hiei frowned as he sensed the younger's shame. Grasping his crossed arms, he pulled them up over his head and stared seriously down at her. Using his other hand, he turned his head toward his and he stared into those emerald orbs before he tenderly, if abet roughly, captured his lips with his.

At his surprised inhale and scent of wonder, Hiei lowly growled in anger at what those Ningen's did to the beautiful creature beneath him. Hearing a low whimper, he remembered just where he was and pulled away from the kiss to nuzzle against that faintly scared neck, growling softly to reassure him that he wasn't mad at him. Feeling a hesitant nuzzle in return, he let his free hand, the other still holding thin wrists captive, wander down and brush up against one of those twitching ears, making him let out a low gasp.

Cupping it, he gave it a experimental squeeze at the tip. When Harry let out a low moan, he did what he did to him; he drew the tip into his mouth and started to suck. Harry panting lightly as a wave of pleasure hit him, barely thinking as a talented tongue stroked against it.

Harry didn't even notice as Hiei freed his wrists and brought his other hand down brush against his thigh, too far gone in the pleasure he was bringing him. When his teeth brushed against his forming erection, he just about came undone at the exotic feeling.

It wasn't long until he started to feel a strange feeling inside his gut; quite like a coil being tightened as his borrowed jeans started getting a little tight.

When Hiei released the ear in his mouth with a wet 'pop', Harry used his newly freed hands and pushed the other male until he was sitting back, legs spread to either side of him as he crawled in-between them. Staring up into surprised ruby-red orbs, he gave him a shy, half-lidded smile that made him shudder and the obvious bulge in his black pants grow tighter.

Harry leaned up to kiss him, wrapping one hand around his neck. He hesitated, before his other one started to rub against his 'problem'. Hiei gave a hiss through the kiss and threw his head back, panting as the little neko started kissing his way down his chest and his devious little fingers started tracing teasing circles up and down the bulge, occasionally pressing down firmly and giving it a squeeze.

'**He's…such a…minx…' **Hiei thought in-between gasps, arching his back as Harry suddenly started to slowly pull down the semi-restricting pants, the elastic band creating delicious friction as it dragged down his length. Lifting his hips at his little mate's prompt, Harry rid him of his pants and dropped it down beside the bed, leaving him only in his black silk boxers, the bulge quite large now that he was closer.

Swallowing wetly, Harry licked his dry lips and looked up shyly through his lashes for uncertain approval. Receiving it, he slowly pulled away that last article of clothing, eyes widening as more and more flesh was revealed like a present being unwrapped. Closing his eyes, the neko removed the boxers completely and dropped it down on top of the discarded pants.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his green eyes and drew in a sharp breath at the sight before him.

There, standing at attention in all its leaking glory, stood the largest (and only) dick he has ever seen.

It must have been six inches at least!

Giving a small whimper at the size, Harry looked up to see the elder staring down at him hungrily with darkened eyes. Though he relaxed as he saw a softer emotion in that gaze, which was slowly becoming familiar to his troubled and abused mind.

Leaning down, he gave the swollen head an experimental lick. Hearing a low growl, he took that as approval and continued with more confidence.

Hiei groaned out a low growl as Harry started to boldly lick him from base to tip, swirling and tracing patterns along his length. Just when he thought his little koneko couldn't get any bolder, he saw stars and he threw back his head as he completely enveloped him. The feeling of his cock being surrounded by that hot cavern just about undone him.

He leaned back on his quivering arms, which was suddenly barely able to support his weight, as that talented mouth sucked and swallowed him, rolling his rough tongue around the tip as one of his hands went to the base, teasingly squeezing and stroking with a sharp twist now and then. Harry's other hand went to his balls and began pulling and squeezing them, rubbing them against each other and making him buck his hips at the overwhelming feeling.

When he brushed his teeth against the flesh, swallowed and tugged his balls at the same time, it became to much.

He bucked his hips helplessly and threw his head back with a loud growl as he came.

Panting, he watched through half-lidded eyes as Harry swallowed his semen and licked away the remaining traces, before letting his spent member slide from her mouth with a wet 'pop'. Suddenly shyer, Harry slowly crawled up to kiss him, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

Purring at the taste of himself mixed with his own unique flavour, Hiei gently coxed his little mate back onto his back and nuzzled his neck in silent thanks, placing a light kiss on his scared collar bone.

He pulled away and leaned back to look at his almost fully naked form under him with an apperceive gaze, making Harry blush with a weak smile. Chuckling, he leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

Moving to his waist, Hiei knelled in-between his legs and grabbed a hold of the top button of his jeans. He slowly started to unbutton them and pulled at the jeans as he did, backing down his body and lean legs until his borrowed red boxers was in full view. And the erection that was formed there.

'**Kami help me.' **Hiei groaned at the thought of finally being able to join with his mate. Breathing a little, he locked gazes with Harry and smirked at the deepened flush on his face.

He then started to pull down his boxers slowly, teasingly, until it was to his bare ankles, which had been free of its cover awhile ago. Tossing the last article of clothing somewhere in the room, he looked down to find himself face to face with his hairless cock.

Lowering his head, Hiei glanced up at him to make sure if it was alright. Seeing the hesitant nod and shy smile, he opened his mouth to give a slow, long lick to that long shaft.

Harry watched with half-lidded eyes full, still, of wonder and confusion. As he both watched and felt that sinful tongue touch his shaft, the feeling of a coil tightening intensifying, he still couldn't understand why he was being treated like this. With such care and love.

After all, he was just a worthless freak…right? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Feeling that wicked tongue twirl around his manhood, made him arch his spine and close his green eyes as his head rolled to the side, exposing his long, love-marked neck to the older man's heated gaze. Hiei started sucking the pulsing cock in his mouth at a quick pace, hands holding his little mate's hips wide open and he turned his head, teeth scraping at the leaking tip.

It became to much and, with a cry, the spring uncoiled and Harry came.

Lapping up the sweet juices, Hiei gave a kind of purr. **'Mine.'** He thought, dark eyes darkening at the thought of forever being with this beautiful creature.

He lazily crawled back up his koneko's body and put his fingers to those soft lips, putting pressure on them to put across what he wanted. But in the end, it was Harry's choice.

And Harry seemed to realize that, for his eyes widened a little before softening in gratitude. Making his choice and knowing that there would be no going back, the neko opened his mouth and pulled those long fingers inside, staring into those loving red eyes as he set forth to wetting the digits.

Feeling that the fingers were wet enough, Harry let Hiei remove them and groaned as he was sharply kissed, falling to the hunger he didn't even realize was building inside him. Slowly pushing a single wet finger inside him, Hiei started to pump it in and out at a steady pace, helping him to get used to te feeling. Harry let out a low moan at the slight pain, heat slowly returning as he wiggled his hips in discomfort. He keened low in his throat when they were promptly stilled with a firm hand on his right hip.

Pumping the finger in and out of him slowly, Hiei added another when he felt the velvety walls loosen a little and drew out a purred moan that sent a shiver down his spine. Quickening the pace, he made scissoring motions to stretch the tight tunnel and quickly added a third, twisting them to hit a certain spot.

'**Oh, Merlin!' **Harry thought as he arched his back, seeing stars as talented fingers played with his g-spot, brushing up against it and twisting, driving him mad with pleasure as the coil started to tighten again.

Harry silently cursed him when he suddenly withdrew, but panted with slightly wide eyes as the older male's newly hardened length, all six-inches of it, was lined up at his entrance. **'Will it fit?' **He wondered, biting his lower lip in worry.

Hiei raised his hand and brushed his messy black hair out of his slightly sweaty face, cradling his face as he rubbed his thumb against his little mate's lips to stop his sharp teeth from abusing the flesh. He stared seriously into his green eyes, love clearly seen as he asked, "Are you sure? It will be painful. And," he paused, a rare worried look appearing on his face.

"Once this is done, it can't be taken back. I don't want you to regret this, Hari."

Harry smiled weakly up at him and grabbed at one of his hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them gently. "I'm sure. I'll be okay." He raised his other arm and cupped the hybrid's cheek, thumb stroking the soft flesh as he leaned into it, closing his dark red eyes.

"I…I love you, Hiei. More than anything." Hiei gave a deep breath as those quiet words caressed his ears, making his melted heart swell. He opened his eyes and smiled so warmly down at Harry that his breath caught in his throat.

"I love you too, my little neko, my mate. More than you'll ever know." He then swooped in to give him a heart-stopping kiss.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead on his own, breathing heavily as his eyes stared at his little mate's closed ones. Moving so that his lips were next to his furry ear, he whispered, "Are you ready?" At his silent nod, Hiei sighed and pulled back to stare him in the eyes.

He stared down into those bright green orbs and, after a few minutes, nodded. He slipped his hand in his mate's clawed one in silent support and, careful of the swaying tail, gave him another kiss as he positioned himself and plunged sharply into the willing body under him.

Harry let out a muffled yelp of pain and squeezed the hand in his grip harshly, claws perching the flesh as few tears leaked from his eyes.

Hiei stilled once he was fully sheathed, letting him adjust to the size of his length, knowing that it must've been painful. He was grunting at the sheer effort of not moving and plunging sharply back into that tight heat. **'Kami, he feels so good,'** he mentally moaned out, silently hoping that he adjusted soon only to mentally smack himself. **'This is your mate and his first time. And he's giving it all to you, trusting you to love and protect him. Stop being so selfish,' **he scolded himself.

Harry took in and let out a shaky breath as the pain lessened and slightly raised his hips, silently telling him that he was ready. Hiei carefully started moving in the younger, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. "F-faster," Harry gasped out as the pleasure started building. Raising his hips as Hiei thrust down, both groaned loudly as he went in deeper. The hybrid sped up the pace, pulling out and quickly slamming back home, rocking and rolling his hips to enter at a different angle, to which Harry boldly met as his legs wrapped tightly around the lean, sweaty waist above him.

It wasn't long before he started meeting his mate thrust for thrust, panting and gasping at the pure, mind-numbing pleasure. His glazed over green eyes met with Hiei's own red ones, just as he thrust into him one last time and they saw white, twin groans of each other's name echoing in the small room.

After riding out their high, they collapsed, Hiei on top of Harry and being careful not to crush the younger with his dead weight. Heaving in air with his mate still sheathed inside him, Hiei pulled out his softened member and leaned up on his arms, gazing down at Harry lovingly.

**END LEMON!**

Harry smiled up at him as he cooled down and leaned up, kissing him gently and whispered against his lips, "I love you, Hiei."

Hiei's warm look grew warmer as moved to lay beside his love. "I love you, too, Hari." He tenderly whispered back, wrapping his arm around his waist as his little one turned so that he was pressed up against his front. He rested his head on top of Harry's as he tucked it under his chin, messy black hair tickling his bare shoulder.

Harry slightly winced, shifting his legs to get more comfortable.

"Hari?"

Hearing him whisper his name, Harry pulled his head back and looked up. Seeing his love's look of slight guilt, his bright eyes softened and he leaned upward to kiss his cheek in reassurance.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. It'll go away in a little while."

Hiei breathed out a little in relief, before leaning down to brush his lips with soft pink, warm ruby-red gazing down into hopeful emerald-green. He raised his hand and brushed away the dried tears. In an uncharacteristic gesture, he kissed under each eye before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry kissed back and whispered, with love in his eyes and smile, "Happy Christmas, Hiei. Aishiteru." Said hybrid returned the gesture and said, "Aishiteru mo, Hari."

They huddled down under the warm white sheets, and with Hiei being like a personal heater, the downy black comforter was not needed as it lay forgotten at the foot of the bed.

Despite the weather outside being the coldest yet, it wasn't enough to freeze the two souls' lightened hearts within Father Winter's icy grasp.

And all the while, Mother Moon cast her soft rays upon them in her silent blessing…

* * *

><p><strong>Owari. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well…what do you think? I think I did pretty good, if I say so myself! ^^ And I know, Hiei is OOC… Wasn't my intention, but it kinda needed to happen like that for it to work… ^^" Hope you all liked it, especially you **Vamprincess38**! =)

[1] I always here a similar line used in movies…so temptation got the better of me and I **had** to put it in there!

[2] I have no clue how long it takes for a ship to travel from Japan to England and back. Just pretend it only takes a few days (both ways, about maybe a week altogether?) for the sake of the fic. ^^"

[3] -laughs- As you can see, Hiei doesn't like ships very much! X)

[4] I shouldn't have to tell you what happened, but I will. Harry just finished his fifth year so, yes, Sirius is dead and Harry is returning to his relative's (abuser's) house again for the Summer. He's fifteen here.

[5] Sorry for all the long time skips, but I wanted to show how much time had past and that was the only way I really knew how.

[6] It always makes me so mad how badly homophobes treat homosexuals. Love is love, people! It freaking well shouldn't matter the blasted gender! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Ningenkai** - Human World

**Makai** - Demon World

**Reikai** - Spirit World

**Ningen** - Human

**Aishiteru** - I love you

**Aishiteru mo** - I love you, too


End file.
